Event Boilerplate
Copy this page for new events. It is boilerplate code for how events are set up. This page is subject to change when improvements are made. Commented code shows how other pages are set up. Below is a list of words that should be mass-replaced. Be careful of plurality. Triple click for easy highlighting. EVENT_NUM CHARA EQUIPNAME1 EQUIPNAME2 CURRENCY_BUY_LONG CURRENCY_BUY カレンシー交換 CURRENCY_SUMMON_LONG CURRENCY_SUMMON カレンシー召喚 MAPBOSS マップボス RAIDBOSS1 RAIDBOSS2 RAIDBOSS3 レイドボス１ レイドボス２ レイドボス３ Start of Page The Blue Devil That Blooms in the Sea (海に咲く青い悪魔) is the EVENT_NUMth event. As the featured event, it was a/an Event Gacha / Shop Exchange / Raid Boss / Level Up Boss / Card Flip / Swan Boat Race / Medal Acquisition event. *Featured event period: 5/1/2015 - 5/15/2015 The EQUIPNAME1 series of limited edition equipment such as EQUIPNAME1 Ring (の指輪) were introduced. Event Party *5* CHARA / キャラ　(Featured) *5* CHARA / キャラ *5* CHARA / キャラ *6* CHARA / キャラ Story Exchange As the featured event, earn CURRENCY_BUY_LONG (カレンシー交換) from panels in the event stages and use them to flip cards to earn prizes. (Card Flip) As the featured event, earn CURRENCY_BUY_LONG (カレンシー交換) by beating event raid bosses and trade them for goods in the shop. Earn CURRENCY_SUMMON_LONG (カレンシー召喚) from panels in the event stages and use them to summon raid bosses. (Raid Boss) As the featured event, earn CURRENCY_BUY_LONG (カレンシー交換) from panels in the event stages and trade them for goods in the shop. Earn CURRENCY_SUMMON_LONG (カレンシー召喚) from chests in the event stages and use them to summon zero stamina bonus stages that allow you to earn a lot of CURRENCY_BUY. (Event Gacha) As a reprint event, Seal Stones (封石) replace the contents of all chests. Use them to buy things from the Shop. As a re-reprint event, Re-Seal Stones (再封石) replace the contents of all chests. Use them to buy things from the Shop. Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Event Gacha From the Gacha button, go to the Event (イベント) tab on the far right to roll the event gacha. It costs CURRENCY_BUY to roll the event gacha. There are 13 total event gachas. There are 8 available during the first half of the event and the rest will be available during the second half. The first gacha is unlocked by default and subsequent gachas are unlocked when you earn the centerpiece of the preceding gacha. Even if you progress to the next gacha, it is possible to go back to previous gachas. Furthermore, you will earn a prize at each gacha for meeting a certain number of pulls. Level Up Boss As a Level Up Boss event, you can fight Raid Bosses of various levels and defeat them to earn things. Fighting a boss costs CURRENCY_BUY rather than Raid Points. The number of CURRENCY_BUY you use affects your attack power. Unlike ordinary Raid Bosses, each party has a five turn limit to fight, a Helper can be taken to fight, and the Solar Drive is usable. The Solar Drive automatically activates if you Skip the battle; it's damage can be seen in light blue. You are able to fight one boss on the first day of the event. The number of bosses you can fight increases for each day that passes (at 0:00 Japan time). During the 1st half of the event, only the first four event bosses, RAIDBOSS1, are available. Defeat them to earn event equipment. If all four are beaten, you can summon RAIDBOSS2 and fight it as often as you want until the 2nd half of the event starts. When the 2nd half starts, the second set of four event bosses become available, so there will be eight total bosses that you can fight. When all eight bosses are defeated, you can summon the extreme Level Up Boss named RAIDBOSS3 and fight it as often as you want. The lesser Level Up Bosses are guaranteed to drop these items. When you defeat a RAIDBOSS2, you'll earn three prizes at once. *The first prize is a 100 year old Manyu of a random type. *The second prize is a 20 or 100 year old Manyu of a random type. *The third prize is a 20 or 100 year old Manyu of a random type. When you defeat a RAIDBOSS3, you'll earn three prizes at once. *The first prize is 15k, 30k, 45k, or 60k gold. *The second prize is a gold or silver Forge Fairy of a random type. *The third prize is an Ampule of a random type or a 20 or 100 year old Manyu of a random type. Swan Boat Race Earn CURRENCY_SUMMON (カレンシー召喚) from the event stages to bet on racers in swan boats. You can bet up to 100 on a racer and there's no limit to the number of people you bet on. There are 5 racers per race. Each racer has an Odds multiplier. If a racer you had bet on wins, you earn (bet crystals) * (odds multiplier) = CURRENCY_BUY back. Races occur once a day at 12:00 Japan time. Bets for the next race begin at 12:10 Japan time. The first race takes place on 10/4. There will be 14 total races. Starting from the 5th race, swanboats will be occupied by two racers and the maximum bet will increase to 200 CURRENCY_SUMMON. wan boat races are divided into 3 types: Preliminary Races (予選レース), Special Races (特別レース), and Finalist Races (決勝レース). Ordinary races are preliminary races and are not different from older events. Special Races are on the 6th and 13th days. In the finalist races, aside from getting the bets back from the 1st place winner, you get items based on the order each racer reaches the finish line. Finalist races are on the 7th and 14th days. In order to earn the items, you must make the minimum bet for the racer that reaches the finish line. Race Schedule Swan Boat Predictions Nazuna gives her impression on swan boat racers if you click on the button with her face on it. Furthermore, several crystal ball watchers will give their predictions about race outcomes if you click on the purple button with Nazuna's face on it. Each predictor has their own prediction patterns. * Green Bell likes to make solid predictions. * Alium is proficient at predicting correctly when high Odds people will win. * Calla is proficient at looking at the abilities of racers that don't have a double-circle ◎. (Meaning she's probably accurate with ○ and △ racers). * Ornamental Kale, for some reason, is almost always wrong at her predictions. * Snapdragon is extremely accurate only on evenly numbered races. * 　Burnet will predict when the racer's number and their place in the race results differs. * Snow Drop targets high Odds racers a lot, but has high faith in low Odds racers. * Nazuna's predictions hit and miss whimsically. Raid Boss Summoning Event raid bosses can be summoned by using your CURRENCY_SUMMON. Summonable event raid bosses come in three forms. レイドボス１.png|RAIDBOSS1 / レイドボス１ レイドボス２.png|RAIDBOSS2 / レイドボス２ レイドボス３.png|RAIDBOSS3 / レイドボス３ Spending 10 CURRENCY_SUMMON lets you summon a RAIDBOSS1 with a rare chance of summoning a RAIDBOSS2 instead. During the 2nd half of the event, you can spend 20 CURRENCY_SUMMON to summon a RAIDBOSS2 with a rare chance of summoning a RAIDBOSS3. RAIDBOSS1 Rewards= |-| RAIDBOSS2 Rewards= |-| RAIDBOSS3 Rewards= Furthermore, the summoner of a RAIDBOSS3 will get three Forge Spirits of random types and rarities. Participants in a successful subjugation of a RAIDBOSS3 will get one Forge Spirits of a random type and rarity. All three raid bosses have a random chance to drop an item. The item dropped depends on which raid boss was defeated. RAIDBOSS1 Drops= |-| RAIDBOSS2 Drops= |-| RAIDBOSS3 Drops= Card Flip Earn CURRENCY_BUY from event stage map panels and event quests to flip cards and earn prizes. The card flipping game is organized into multiple sheets that hold many cards. When you have flipped at least five cards on a sheet, you may move on to the next sheet. You can go back to play any sheets you have already worked on. The first half of the event offers 8 sheets to play whereas the second half offers 16 sheets. The first 8 sheets require 100 CURRENCY_BUY to flip one card. The last 8 sheets require 200. The layout of cards on the sheets is determined by which character appears on the game screen. To see all of the card sheets, view the main article: The Blue Devil That Blooms in the Sea/Card Flip. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps (1st Half) Map currency is CURRENCY_SUMMON. Elementary 1 *English: *Japanese: Intermediate 1 *English: *Japanese: High Class 1 *English: *Japanese: Top Class 1 *English: *Japanese: Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (CURRENCY_BUY) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Level Up Boss Efficiencies Card Flip Efficiencies Swan Boat Efficiencies Reprint Stage Efficiencies Category:Events Category:Templates Category:Guide